La verdad Oculta de Kagome
by LiloAndy
Summary: Kagome Higurashi aparenta ser una chica normal, pero se esconde un secreto que ha de cambiar su vida en un giro de 180 grados. Los malos tratos de Inuyasha y Kikyo harán nacer su orgullo Saijajin y conocerá la verdad de quien es y quien es su verdadera familia...
1. chapter 1

Antes de comenzar

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizó por diversión y para compartir alguna de mis ideas con ustedes. Y gracias por eso y sin más que decir continuemos con esta historia.

Aclaración

"personajes"

" _Pensamientos de personajes_ "

" ** _Conversación con las bestia interna_** "

-" ** _Voz del holograma_** "

" **Voz al Transformarse** "

Capitulo 1

Mi sufrimiento y el secreto revelado...

Pov Kagome...

-" _Ya estoy cansada, Inuyasha te deje que trageras a Kikyo por que estaba débil...pero no era para que me trates de esta forma tan cruel...no pensé que fueras capaz de golpearme como lo has hecho hace unos momentos... Duele y Duele tengo tu mano bien marcada en mi mejilla...te creí mi mejor amigo y mi primer amor pero en cambio esto es lo que recibo malos tratos, insultos...también te sentí Sesshomaru pero no fuiste capaz de ayudarme pasaste por allí y te fuiste como si nada pero a quien engaño sólo soy una patética humana y repugnante...me iré un tiempo no volveré a ser tratada de esta manera..."_ -.Sango la saca de sus pensamientos.

-"Kagome ve a tu época un tiempo amiga no mereces ser tratada así, ten esto lo hizo su excelencia para sellar el pozo por una temporada para que InuBaka no Crucé y puedas descansar Kirara te llevara, yo cuidaré de Shippo se que es como tú hijo pero el ya entiende y esta de acuerdo en que vayas y te recuperes, los fragmentos esperarán…Cuídate amiga"-.la abraza en forma de despedida.

-"Gracias Sango…no dejaré que me vuelva a tocar cuida de mi Shippo y agradécele al monje Miroku."-. Seca sus lágrimas y maquilla la zona donde recibió el golpe.

-"Kirara lleva a Kagome y vuelves, debes apresurarte antes que Inuyasha regrese."-. La pequeña Kirara asiente y se lleva a Kagome en su lomo para llegar al pozo.

-"Adiós y gracias Sango"-. Es lo ultimo que se logra escuchar de la Miko.

-"Adiós amiga recupérate.-.susurra al viento para ver al monje.

-"¿Ya se fue la señorita Kagome?"-. Con el pequeño Shippo en Brazos le acuna.

-"Si excelencia, no debe ser tratada de esa manera es mi amiga y también es como mi hermana y no dejaré que el tonto de Inuyasha la destruya y corrompa su pureza e inocencia que la hace humana"-. Suspira con pesadez y acercarse al monje.

-"Tienes razón Sango tenemos que esperar a que se recupere…"-. Es interrumpido por un pequeño llanto que provenía de Shippo.

-"M-Mami, vuelve pronto... Te amo Mamita..."-. Sango se acerca para darle apoyo al pequeño.

-"Tranquilo Shippo debes ser valiente para que Kagome vuelva pronto"-. Le acaricia el cabello para calmarle.

-"Ya verá el tonto de Inuyasha..."-. Se duerme en el llanto y los dos jóvenes suspiran con pesar.

En el pozo...

-" _Gracias Kirara cuando este de regreso te traeré latas de cada tipo Que bueno es estar en casa_ …¡Mamá ya estoy en casa!"-. Saludo a su familia al ingresar a su hogar.

-"Hija que bueno que estas aquí, tengo que hablar de un asunto muy importante contigo, vamos a tu habitación"-. Con una expresión seria espero a Kagome.

-"Vamos mamá"-. Ambas suben al cuarto de Kagome para llevar a cabo la conversación.

-"Hija ya es tiempo que sepas toda la verdad."-. Se sientan en la cama para comenzar.

-"Mamá no te recriminare nada dime"-. Con aquella sonrisa despampanante y toma la mano de su madre.

-"Hija antes que nada quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi hija y que te amo mucho"-. Kagome aprieta levemente la mano de su madre en señal que ella también siente lo mismo.

-"Hija, Kagome... tu no eres mi verdadera hija, un mujer con vestimenta un poco extraña llegó y me dijo que cuidara de ti como si fueras mi propia hija y así lo he hecho, como sabes este es un templo así que selle un poco tu verdadera forma, tu madre me entregó este collar para que sepas quien eres y antes de irse me dijo que lo sentía por dejarte en este planeta y que te ama mucho, si quieres privacidad lo entenderé."-.sonríe con tristeza para levantarse de la cama y darle su espacio.

-"No por favor quédate quiero que estés a mi lado, ¿Cuál era su nombre?"-. Con cierta curiosidad por saber cual es su verdadero origen.

-"Esta bien cariño, su nombre era Hanasia el resto esta en el medallón"-.Toma el collar y siente que le pinchan un dedo y sangra levemente así decodificando si es la persona correcta y transmite a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo hasta los muslos con un traje de una armadura Blanca con dorado, en la cintura poseía una especie de cinturón peculiar aun así se veía hermosa mostrando un color de ojos negro azulado intenso.

-" ** _Hola mi pequeña niña, como te habrá dicho Naomi te dejé con ella por un peligro a nuestra especie, eres una Saiyajin la princesa del planeta Vegita hermana menor de Vegeta y Tarble eras una bebé tu padre el rey me encomendó protegerte y así lo hice con el dolor de mi corazón te dejé en buenas manos quizás ya no este en este mundo ni en ningún otro pero te dejé bien preparada para buscar a tu hermano, debes buscar a Vegeta pero primero entrenaras en una cámara especial que dejé en el templo así entrenaras conmigo o mejor dicho con este holograma debes ser fuerte mi pequeña estrella te amo y nunca lo olvides..."_** -. Se apaga el holograma y deja ver una foto de ella en brazos de su madre con el rey a su lado,Vegeta y Tarble en medio.

-"Kagome ¿Estas bien?"-. Ella asiente, decidida se pone de pie en frente su mamá.

-"Necesito que rompas el sello, por favor"-. Naomi asiente, para comenzar a recitar unos versos que rompería el sello.

Momentos después de recitar el conjuro este se rompió mostrando su forma verdadera. Una hermosa sayajin, su apariencia era muy similar a la Reina Hanasia, su cabello creció hasta sus muslos, sus ojos color chocolate cambiaron a unos negros azulados profundos, su cuerpo completo se tonifico mostrando una hermosa figura y que decir de una hermosa cola en el cual ella la acomodo como un cinturón.

-"¿me puedes llevar al lugar donde se mencionó por favor?"-.suplica Naomi asiente y se dirigen a otro cobertizo en el templo donde se encontraba la nave donde llevaría a cabo su entrenamiento.

-"Solo debes entrar allí está todo lo que nesecitas, tu madre mencionó que debes estar cinco meses dentro que allí parecerán cinco años… te quiero hija y se fuerte."-. Kagome asiente y se adentra en la nave observando maravillada todo a su alrededor.

-"Estoy aquí...Mamá"-. Frente a frente aparece el holograma de la Reina sorprendiéndola por su aparición.

-" **_Bienvenida Mi Kagome, Esta es la vestimenta digna de los Sayajines y que debes usas realmente_** "-. Señala un compartimiento donde yacían cientos de trajes similares al de Vegeta en color negro y azul a su lado las botas y armaduras blancas con dorado y por último los detectores.

-"Es muy hermoso...gracias madre."-. Termina de vestirse para volver al salón de entrenamiento.

-" ** _En Guardia deberás esquivar cada ataque, que proporcionare concéntrate_**."-. Asi comienza el entrenamiento en la pequeña cámara del tiempo.

-"Daré lo mejor de mi madre no te decepcionarás"-. Comienza a esquivar con dificultad los ataques impuestos por la reina así pasando el primer año dentro de la cámara.

-" ** _Felicitaciones hija has completado un mes, nosotras a diferencia de los hombres nos controlamos cuando nos transformamos tenemos conciencia de ello, no dejes que te corten tu cola jamás hija, ahora es tiempo de seguir. Pero antes este es el secreto que oculte a tu padre y a tus hermanos te enseñaré a ser una súper Saiyajin…"_** -. Comienza de nuevo el entrenamiento pasando los meses hasta cumplir el último día mostrando a una Kagome muy cambiada hermosa y con esos ojos fríos que hielan la sangre.

-" ** _Felicitaciones has acabado tu entrenamiento hija, te amo mucho mi pequeña_** "-.El holograma de la Reina intenta abrazarla pasando a través de ella.

-"Yo también Te amo Madre, como me hubiera gustado conocerte"-. Se aleja un poco para abrazar el holograma de su mamá, al desaparecer el holograma decide Salir de la cámara llevando consigo una pequeña maleta donde yacían los trajes, armaduras, etc. Comprimidas en capsulas, en la puerta de la casilla observa a Naomi esperándola junto a Sota y el abuelo.

-"Hija…Kagome ¿Como estas? Te extrañamos mucho"-. Se acerca a Kagome para abrazarla como también lo hizo el abuelo y Sota, ella corresponde alegremente como también recibió elogios por parte de Sota y el Abuelo.

-"Gracias"-. Después de los halagos deciden entrar a la casa para cenar, al transcurrir la cena amenamente Kagome decide hablar sobre su decisión.

-"Señora Naomi , abuelo y Sota debo partir de inmediato."-. Se pone de pie y en una pequeña mochila tiene preparado lo necesario.

-"Kagome…siempre serás mi hija, pero el tiempo que conocí a la Reina…tiene sentido que me digas así pero por el cariño sólo dime Naomi y se que deseas ir en búsqueda de tu familia puedes ir, pero no olvides que tienes que volver por la perla en el Sengoku, esto te ayudara según el periódico se encuentran cerca de ciudad Satán "-. Sonríe de forma comprensiva, se acerca a Kagome para darle el abrazo de despedida y entregarle el periódico, mientras Sota y el Abuelo se despiden de Kagome.

-"Hasta pronto y gracias por todo"-. Se despide y comienza a tomar vuelo dirigiéndose a Ciudad Satán.

-" _Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar mi hermano_ "-…..


	2. Capítulo 2

Te extrañe hermano...¡¿Cuñada?!

Aclaración:

"personajes"

" _Pensamientos de personajes_ "

" ** _Conversación con las bestia interna_** "

-" ** _Voz del holograma_** "

" **Voz al Transformarse** "

Kagome vuela a toda velocidad ocultando al minino su ki para que no se percaten de su presencia al llegar, pues esta a sólo media hora para ver a su hermano mayor.

-" _Vamos yo puedo me falta muy poco para llegar_..."-.Con el pensamiento positivo aumenta su velocidad para su reencuentro con Vegeta

En Corp. Cápsula...

-" _Kagome... Que demonios por que nuevamente estoy pensando en mi hermana menor, ella murió por ser débil según mi padre. Terminaron matando a todas las hembras de nuestro planeta... Mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías falta tan sólo un día para que lleguen los androides_..."-. Tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de Bulma.

-"Vegeta ten estos son los nuevos trajes"-. Este asiente para retirarse y hacer el último entrenamiento.

-"Ay Vegeta se dice gracias…Mejor Vamos a prepararnos mi pequeño Trunks veremos que tan fuertes son"-. Con esos pensamientos Bulma se prepara para ir a ver a sus amigos e ir a ver que tan peligrosos son esos androides.

-"Malditos insectos que hacen aquí…"-. Decidido a marcharse a otro lugar para encontrar a Doctor Gero y Androide numero 20 y derrotarlos por su cuenta, es detenido por la voz de una chica.

-"T-Tu eres Vegeta…no se que decir por fin te encontré pero primero tuve que derrotar a esos dos tipos que estaban lastimando a las personas y me retrase un poquito"-.Intenta acercarse pero se detiene al escuchar los murmullos de los demás.

-"¿Quién eres?"-. Con indiferencia observa de soslayo a la chica.

-"N-No me reconoces…No seas torpe Kagome no llores te dirán que eres débil"-. Con lagrimas en los ojos se tapa con su flequillo para que nadie lo note.

-"Tienen un cierto parecido..."-. Es interrumpido por el mismo Vegeta cansado de los murmullos al darse la vuelta y mirar de frente a la chica queda en estado de Shock.

-"Dime tu nombre…"-. Esta vez es interrumpido por Goku con su comentario inocente.

-"Vamos Vegeta es Goku, es que tanto me dices Kakaroto ¿Que se te olvida?."-. Mientras el resto de sus amigos poseen una gotita de sudor por la inocencia de Goku.

-"No tu insecto, ella dime tu nombre chiquilla"-. Ya bastante aburrido por los comentarios.

-"Mi nombre es Kagome... hija menor del Rey Vegeta y Reina Hanasia..."-. Se arma de valor y mirar de frente a todos sus espectadores.

-"No puede ser estas con vida... Kagome...Sigueme"-. Se alejan lo suficiente para que nadie escuche la conversación.

-"Aquí será suficiente...K-Kagome..."-. Es interrumpido por el abrazo de Kagome.

-"¡Hermano! Por fin te encontré…"-. Vegeta corresponde al abrazo de Kagome y le acaricia levemente la cabeza.

-"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, pensé que estabas… _no me atreveré a decir que estas sin vida_ "-. Se separan y Kagome comienza a relatar los acontecimientos.

-"Nuestra madre me trajo aquí hace años, dijo que un peligro se acercaba y me mandó a la tierra, Me criaron en un templo y me sellaron hasta que sea el momento...me entrenaron en una cámara del tiempo durante cinco meses en el exterior mientras adentro yo lo veía como años...y antes de llegar vi a dos tipos muy extraños eran parecidos a unos androides"-. la interrumpe Vegeta perplejo al saber que su hermana ella logro vencer a dos androides sin ayuda de nadie.

-"Tranquila lo más importante aquí es que estas viva y me encontraste. Así que derrotaste a los androides"-. Con el pecho inflado de orgullo por su hermana.

Si hermano y también ya no quiero que me separen de mi familia no soy débil, soy muy fuerte y si tengo que seguir entrenando lo haré y una cosita más cuando destruí a esos dos me percate de otros tres pero no los vi como amenaza "-. Con decisión y un orgullo en el pecho confirma sus palabras y jugaba con sus dedos por lo ultimo mencionado.

-"Primero Sal de allí Kakaroto, y los demás que no entienden de privacidad."-.Su ki se eleva mostrando su molestia.

-"Tranquilo Vegeta es que la curiosidad jeje"-. Se soba la nuca mal saberse descubierto.

-"Que no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato"-. Su semblante cambia a uno frío demostrando molestia con los amigos de su hermano

-"Y ¿No sabes de es falta de educación no presentarse?"-. Piccolo harto de darle vueltas al asunto de la desconocida.

-"Soy Kagome, hermana menor de Vegeta, princesa menor e hija del Rey Vegeta y Reina Hanasia."-. Hace reverencia y vuelve a su semblante frío.

-"Entonces eres Kagome, pero no se siente tu Ki eso es muy raro, pero bueno yo soy Goku aunque tu hermano me dice Kakaroto, el es Gohan mi hijo, el es Krilin el es Yamcha, el Ten y el sujeto de allá es Piccolo."-. Restándole importancia presenta a sus amigos y el la asiente y sonríe ladinamente a cada uno.

-"Krilin ella tiene cola"-. Gohan asustado comienza a susurrar recordando la transformación de Vegeta.

-"Esto es malo Goku tiene cola"-. Comienzan a retroceder al igual que los demás y ponerse en guardia.

-"Kagome conoces la transformación al tener tu cola."-. Recordando sus transformaciones y también las hazañas de su madre.

-"Si conozco y mantengo el control de mi transformación eso me lo enseño nuestra querida madre."-.

-"Puedes conservarla entonces."-. Confiando en la palabra de su hermana.

-"Estas loco Vegeta sabes como se descontrolan."-. Vegeta y Kagome lo ignoran trinfantemente

-"Además se ve que es muy débil para ser tu hermana"-. Con sus palabras Piccolo lastimó el orgullo de Kagome.

-"¡¿Débil?!...Calla insecto."-. Un aura muy oscura la rodea haciendo temblar a todos los presentes mostrando un poco de su poder.

-"Calma Kagome no lo dice enserio, además pronto llegarán los androides entre más somos más posibilidades de ganar ¿No creen? ¿quieres ayudarnos? ¡Que esperamos a entrenar entonces!"-. Kagome ríe nerviosa por que accidentalmente activo a número 16, 17 y 18. Aún así les explicó a los demás lo ocurrido, sorprendidos deciden entrenar por un presentimiento que tenían, minutos más tarde llegan Bulma y Trunks.

-"¡Bulma! Aquí"-. Gohan siente llegar a Bulma y se detiene para sal usar juntos a casi todos los demás exceptuando a Kagome y Vegeta.

-"Mira que tienes en brazos"-. Comienzan a hacerle gestos gracioso para que el pequeño se ría.

-"Tu debes de ser Trunks, y tu padre Vegeta no es así."-. Goku se acerca y le habla al pequeño dejando sorprendidos a todos por tener conocimientos del nombre y padre del pequeño.

-"¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿Y como sabes quien es el padre? Goku se suponía que era sorpresa"-. Goku se siente descubierto y mueve sus manos para sonar creíble.

-"Ahhh, jeje lo intuía es que se parecen jeje"-. Aun Bulma esperando respuesta por parte de Goku, se percata de Kagome.

-"Muchachos ¿Quien es ella? y ¿Que hace con Vegeta?-.un poco celosa al ver a Vegeta con alguien más.

-"¿Quien eres tu?"-. En cambio Kagome percibió la energía alterada de Bulma y decide descender junto a su hermano.

-"Soy Bulma Brief esposa de Vegeta. Ahora ¿Quien eres tu?"-. Mencionó de forma fría fulminando a Kagome por estar cerca de Vegeta.

-"Soy la Hermana menor de Vegeta, hermano no me has mencionado que te casaste y tiene un hijo pequeño. Lo siento, ¿puedo?."-. Dándole un Zape a Vegeta por no decirle, mientras Bulma mira a Vegeta y asiente, le entrega a Trunks.-" Hola pequeño, soy tu tía ¿Cuál es su nombre?"-. Acuna al pequeño que para impresión de todos el pequeño se reía y se abrazaba a Kagome.

-"Su nombre es Trunks."-. Bulma ya mas tranquila y miraba a Kagome con curiosidad al ser la primera Sayajin que ve en su vida.

-"Pequeño Trunks, yo te cuidaré, me recuerdas a alguien…. Mi pequeño Shippo... espero estés bien...Llegaron sus androides. Bulma por intuición que tengo es mejor que se resguarden ve a casa y cuida del pequeño así me estaré tranquila por favor"-. Para sorpresa Bulma asiente y toma a su pequeño para irse a Corp Capsula. Mientras Kagome se eleva y comienza la carrera para una nueva batalla.

Es igual a ti Vegeta, son igual de impulsivos, Vamos"-. No termina de hablar y los hermanos habían desaparecido tomando la delantera para así hablar un poco mas mientras el resto les da alcance.

-"Por que no muestras tu ki Kagome."-. Eso le extrañaba a Vegeta es como si ella no existiera.

-"Quiero sorprenderte hermano"-. Kagome era todo un misterio, a su vez se topan con los androides que dejo libre Kagome.

-"Vaya así que tu eres Vegeta y tu no vales la pena eres débil así como los otros dos que destruiste."-. Tanto los androides 17 y 18 Provocaban a Kagome.

-"Que comience el juego 16 ¿Participas?"-. Los hermanos ya estaban preparados para pelear y solo esperaban repuesta de 16.

-"Mi objetivo es Goku."-. Ante la después de 16, 17 lo toma con indiferencia y esta dispuesto a divertirse.

-"Morirán insectos"-. Comienza la pelea entre Vegeta y 18, Kagome y 17 hasta eso llegan los demás.

-"Dejen un poco de diversión, así que estos son los otros androides que mencionó Trunks del futuro."-. Ataca a 16 pero comienzan los síntomas de la enfermedad que se le había mencionado.

-"Mi madre me mencionó de esta enfermedad y se que debo hacer pero hay que sacar a Kakaroto de inmediato...Gohan, Krilin saquen a Kakaroto, llévenlo a un lugar seguro yo iré enseguida"-. Detiene su pelea con 17 y distraer a 16 para que socorran a Goku cosa que realizaron inmediatamente

-"Oye debilucha, no creas que escaparas primero morirás al igual el, no escaparas rata escurridiza...¡Que demonios eres!"-. Exhausto y frustrado al no atinarle un golpe a Kagome

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"-. Kagome en son de mofa bostezar y le da la espalda pero este intenta golpearla ella se teletransporta y lo agarra con su cola, y termina por estrangularlo dejando a todos estupefactos.

-"¡Kagome!"-. La reacción de Vegeta fue lenta a lo que actuó su hermana.

-"Sigues tu"-. Kagome deja inconsciente a 17 para señalar a 18.

-"No soy como mi hermano"-. Comienza la pelea, dejando a ya ha 18 casi moribunda en momentos después, tirándola junto a 17.

-"Oye tu Llévate a tus hermanos, y no me digas que tu misión es Kakaroto"-. Sella los poderes de los tres para que no puedan curarse y sus misiones dejándolos al borde de la muerte.

-"Ahora largo, ¿Qué tanto me ven tengo algo en mi rostro?"-. Dándose la vuelta y encara al resto, donde todos niegan, en esos instantes había llegado Trunks del futuro sintiendo curiosidad por la Chica

-"¿Quien es ella"-. La curiosidad le estaba dominando por completo.

-"E-Es la hermana de Vegeta, casi asesina a los androides."-. Tanto Yamcha como Ten hablaban en sincronización.

-"Ella es la hermana de mi padre...pero si es tan Bonita"-. En un susurro que alcanzó a escuchar Vegeta.

-"Te escuche insecto, aléjate de ella"-. Fulminado con mirada a su hijo del futuro.

-"Despertó el hermano celoso."-. Krilin le susurraba a Gohan quien sólo asentía a las palabras de su amigo.

-"Gracias muchachos"-. Les da una sonrisa tan linda que los hizo sonrojar. –" Ahora Kakaroto te curare de esto."-. Sale el poder sagrado de ella y contrarresta de a poco la enfermedad, pero eso la debilita pero aun sigue, pasando una hora para terminar su cometido. –"Esta listo Kakaroto ya estás sano"-. Se levanta pero cae desmayada por la pérdida de energía, pero antes de caer al piso Vegeta la toma en brazos y se la lleva a Corp cápsula sin darle explicaciones a nadie dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

-" _Me enorgulleces mi pequeña hermana, no te dejaré sola te lo prometo_."-. Llega a su hogar y es recibido por Bulma.

-"¡¿Pero que le paso?!"-. Vegeta espera a que deje de hablar su mujer hasta cansarse.

-"Deja de hacer preguntas y ayúdala."-. Bulma solo asiente y entran rápidamente para dejar a Kagome en una cama para ver si Bulma puede ayudarla.

-"Sólo ayúdala, ella le salvo la vida a Kakaroto."- Bulma queda perpleja no se esperaba que fuese capaz de salvar a Goku.

-"Milk debe de estar agradecida con ella, y ¿Que paso con los androides?"-. A medida que revisaba los signos vitales de su cuñada.

-"Están casi muertos."-. Bulma festejaba en su interior pensando que fue el quien derroto a los androides, pero decide sacarse la duda.

-"¿Los dejaste así Vegeta?"-. Esperaba por respuesta que fue el o Goku por su poder.

-"Fue Kagome."-. La respuesta monótona de Vegeta la sorprendió pero en su mente sabía que eso no molestaba al Príncipe, el esta orgulloso de su pequeña hermana.

-"Aunque no lo demuestres la quieres mucho, no es así Vegeta."-. Vegeta solo se da la vuelta para no mirarle.

-"Tsk, apresúrate."-. Para marcharse de ese lugar.

-" _Veo que eres lo único que le queda a Vegeta como recuerdo de su madre, pero bueno espero que nos llevemos muy bien cuñada_ "-. Sonríe y ríe al pensamiento y observa el collar de la familia de su esposo.

-"No... Inuyasha...no mi pequeño Shippo...no lo lastimes."-. Kagome comenzó a delirar alertando a Bulma.

-" _Quien será ese tal Inuyasha... al parecer tiene un hijo llamado Shippo_..Kagome… despierta."-. Con cuidado Bulma la mueve e intenta calmarla.

-"¡No lo mates!"-. Despierta con lágrimas en sus ojos, eso alertó a Bulma.

-"Tranquila Kagome, estoy aquí..."-. Bulma es abrazada por su cuñada en búsqueda de consuelo.

-"No, no mi pequeño fue horrible Bulma."-. Llora fuertemente llamando la atención de Vegeta.

-"Tranquila sólo fue un sueño, pero dime quien es ese tal Inuyasha..."-.La interrumpe Vegeta al sentir a su hermana.

-"¿Estas bien Kagome?"-. No le responde por el llanto, pero su esposa si le responde.

-"Tranquilo sólo fue una pesadilla. Cuando se calme te llamaré para que hables con ella, Kagome mírame."-. Vegeta no muy convencido decide retirarse. Kagome cesa de llorar y sonríe con pesar a Bulma.

-"Esta bien te contaré, después de todo son mi familia, pues antes de enterarme de la verdad yo vivía en un templo en Tokio, fui criada por los Higurashi. Ellos tenían una antecesora llamada Midoriko quien creo una perla al luchar con miles de youkais pero esta cumple un deseo, calló en manos dei Kikyo una miko, que se enamoró de un Hanyou llamado Inuyasha, el también se enamoró de ella y el se convertiría en humano por ella pero por un engaño se mataron, el quedo sellado en un árbol sagrado del templo hace 500 años atrás, aquí en donde entró yo al estar en ese templo la creadora de la perla me escogió para ser la portadora. Hay un pozo en aquel templo que conecta los tiempos, el cual me mandó al pasado con la perla encontré a I-Inuyasha lo saque del sello el cual lo mantenía cautivo... pero por un error mío por intentar proteger rompí la perla haciéndola partir en miles de fragmentos... así paso un año recolectando los fragmentos encontré a mi pequeño Shippo el es un Youkai zorro quedó huérfano por que otros mataron a sus padres por su piel. El es como mi hijo, con el tiempo me enamoré de Inuyasha, hicimos amigos Como Sango una exterminadora que tiene una mascota por una nekomata llamada Kirara , un monje llamado Miroku...una bruja revivió a Kikyo el antiguo amor de Inuyasha...me duele o dolía como se iban a ver a escondidas, el tiene un hermano mayor Sesshomaru. El odia los Hanyous y humanos por que por culpa de Inuyasha su padre murió al tratar de salvarlo...un día llegó con Kikyo muy débil ya que su cuerpo está hecho de barro y huesos, y con el dolor de mi corazón le dije que se quedará con nosotros, después todo cambio...unos días antes de enterarme de la verdad el me golpeó tan fuerte que su mano quedó marcada en mi rostro por días iba de paso Sesshomaru pero no me ayudó paso de largo...así pasaban los días y mis amigos intentaban ayudarme... después de que terminará de golpearme...mi pequeño Shippo siempre me ayudó... bueno el resto ya lo sabes..."-. Su mirada se oscurecía a medida que relataba y al finalizar sonríe con tristeza.

-"Has aguantado mucha presión, me está dando un coraje de ir a matar a ese Inuyasha y que vuelva a la tumba el cadáver andante. Nadie se mete con mi cuñada y vivirá para contarlo... Vamos a ir al pasado y encontraremos a tu pequeño. Y si hay peligros podrían entrenar los muchachos para el regreso de esos androides. Pero deberías hablar con Vegeta para que vayamos a esa época ¿Te parece?"-. Bulma esta dispuesta y decidida a ayudar a su cuñada.

-"Si, Gracias Bulma."-. Sonríe alegremente mientras se abraza a su cuñada.

-"¡Vegeta!"-. Este entra rápido al ser llamado.

-"¡¿Que sucede?!"-. Se relaja un poco al notar s su hermana mas tranquila.

-"Hermano te quería preguntar si quieres entrenar en una época donde existen monstruos fuertes para entrenar."-. No basto ni segundos para que el Príncipe respondiera.

-"¡¿Donde?!."-. Se sienta al lado de su hermana al ver que todo ya estaba en paz.

-"Llamaré a los muchachos para que se pongan de acuerdo"-. Se está por retirar pero la detiene Vegeta.

-"Partiremos en dos días."-. Recibe un asentimiento por parte de Bulma para que ella se retire.

-"Gracias hermano te quiero mucho"-.Lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla para que el le corresponda el abrazo.

-"Te quedarás con nosotros mi pequeña estrella...yo te cuidaré"-. Susurra solo para que escuche Kagome….


End file.
